pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabelle Hopewell
Annabelle 'Anna' Rose Hopewell is Ferb's best friend from Britain. Life Early Life Anna was born on October 20, 1998. Most of her infant years were spent with her mother always working, and her sister, Alyssa, virtually raising her. One day, when she was 3, her mother asked Cathrene, Ferb's mother, to watch her for the day. She meets Ferb that day, and at first are unsure of what to think of each other. After 10 minutes, both of their favorite songs came on the radio. Soon they found out they were born on the same day, they were joined at the hip from that moment on. The Incident After knowing Ferb for two years, Anna was practically in a seventh heaven. Until the faithful day, 9-19-03. It started normal, color, sing their song, watch TV. At about noon, her father comes and tries to hit on Cathrene. Cathrene says she will call the cops if he doesn't leave her alone, to what he replies by stabbing her. Ferb's older sister, Lindsey, hears the scream, tells them to stay hidden. Lindsey sees her mother laying on the floor, screams, and tries to call the cops. Zack throws two knifes at her, the second one hitting her, and killing her. Zack runs, and at that same moment, Lawrence comes in. He calls the cops and asks if Anna will go home. Anna moves to the other side of Britian, and dosen't see him until the day he leaves to the U.S. Present Day Anna is living in Britian again after moving all across Eurpoe. Her mom tells her that she was transferred to Danville, U.S.A. Anna is glad to get out of Eurpoe, but a little sad to leave Britian. She moves in next door to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She is looking out her bedroom window, when she sees the weirdest thing. A boy with green hair, taking out the trash. She runs across the street to find out it was none other than Ferb Fletcher. They stand there staring at each other for what seemed like years. Eventually, Isabella asks "Who are you?", bringing them both back to earth. That night Ferb comes by Anna's house and sings their song. At that moment, they grew feelings for each other. Personality - Not shy, but not talkitive either - Has a short temper - Loves messing with people. Other Information Likes: '''Laying at home all day, her family, barbeque chips, and Ferb. '''Dislikes: Being bossed around, mean girls, the all that girls, Irving. Physical Apperence She has brown, waist lengh hair. She wears a hot pink tank top with a light blue skirt and wears black ballet flats. Relationships Ferb: She knows inside she likes him, and she knows he likes her, but they are afraid to admit it to themselves. She will stick with him to the end, and would rather Ferb live than her. Phineas: Loves him like a little brother. Anna is the reason he and Isabella ever get together. Isabella: They get along like sisters. Isabella felt somewhat threatened by Anna until she got her and Phineas together. Candace: Anna minds no attention to Candace and her weird ways. Gretchen: Anna seriously gets annoyed with her always asking about Anna's cousin, Jake. Baljeet: Anna wishes he would quit trying to tutor her. Buford: Wishes he would leave people alone. Irving: Anna would seriouly like to kill him. He stalks her, and she would gladly tell him off. She soon puts a restraining order on him. Future: In their senior year, Ferb and Anna start dating. They go to Prom together where Ferb proposes to her, and she says, and I quote, "NOW DID YOU REALLY NEED TO ASK?!?!?!?" They have their first child, Aria, exactly one week before their wedding, while they're 18. They have their next child, August, on September 1st, at midnight, while the two are 20. They have their final children, Melina and Bentley, who are twins, when the two are 21. It is said she might be pregnant again at age 23, but her creator hasn't wrote that far yet. Trivia *She has changed SO much since her creation in 2008. *She was originally ment to be a Phineas-Girl, but her creator soon realized about Phinabella, and changed her. *Yes, she did steal Aria's name from Pretty Little Liars. *Bentley is her creator's last name. *Ferb and Anna's song is Blue (da be de ba die) Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Ferb ships Category:British Characters Category:Unknowns Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters Category:Females